Tailoring
When you have a needle and thread, you love decorating your clothes. Cutting and trimming fabric to make clothes can be a good job, but it is a brilliant way of expressing your uniqueness, charm, and creativity. Words cannot express the sense of accomplishment when you have gathered the necessary materials and produced the desired piece of clothing. First, you need a Tailoring Kit and tailoring materials such as Cloth and Finishing Thread. Refer to a Sewing Pattern to make the clothing you want. The necessary materials will vary depending on the Sewing Pattern to be used. Finishing Thread is used for the final needlework. Using the Skill * A Tailoring Kit must be in the right hand while a Sewing Pattern is in the left. Details * Tailoring allows the player to create clothes and light armor. * To use the skill, the player must have a Tailoring Kit and Manual equipped. * It is possible to create clothes and light armor that are better quality than sold by NPC's. ** The equipment's durability, defense, protection and bonus status may increase depending on how well the player finishes the mini-game. * In order to get a "Very good result", the manual must be at least 2 ranks higher than the player's skill rank. * Successes with manuals 2 ranks or lower below the player's skill rank will result in the job being "too easy", and will count as a "The result is a failure" rather than a "Use the skill successfully" under the training method. ** The completed item will still count as "Clothes are finished" under the training method. ** Regular failures and big failures will count normally. * It is possible to train the skill by doing Part-Time Jobs offered by Malcolm, Simon, Ailionoa, Lepus, and Brenda. ** the part time manuals and materials can be used after the job to make materials, but not for finishing as you wont have enough materials. * Please see the Tailored Items List for a list of items that can be created by Tailoring. * Clothing produced will be of a random color. * When an unfinished item is dropped on the ground, it cannot be picked up by other players; only the creator may pick it back up. If left there, it will disappear after a certain amount of time. Unfinished items can, however, be traded between players. * Decreases 2 durability of the Brionac when it is used to add skill exp. * Training Tip: Many of the materials used in Tailoring can be obtained from Rafting, such as, Tough String Fine/Finest Silks and Finest Fabrics. * Also attending/being in the Fashion Show in Tara may give you items needed such as braids and leathers. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Learned automatically upon equipping a Tailoring Kit. ** Tailoring Kits can be purchased under the Tailoring Tab at General Shops in Vales (Zeder), Tir Chonaill (Nora), Filia (Granites), Emain Macha (Galvin), and Dunbarton (Walter). Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1